Letters to Mollianne
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Letters that Mollianne's family and friends have written to her over the years.
1. Chapter 1

Brandon - age 9

* * *

Dear M,

Today's your birthday. You're five now! It's been two years since your kidnapping. Mama doesn't cry as much anymore, and mommy doesn't look for you 24/7, but she's still looking for you. Mommy will never stop looking for you, I promise.

A few months ago, mommies took in two foster kids. Seven year old Latino twins, Mariana and Jesus. They're okay, but Jesus has ADHD and Mariana doesn't talk. I don't really like them because they're not you. I miss you and I love you so much. I'll never stop thinking of you.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon - age 4 and 8 months

* * *

Dear M,

You're eight months old. You started crawling. You follow me all over the house, except up the stairs because you can't. You cry when I go upstairs, because you can't follow me. Then mama picks you up, but you still cry. Then mommy takes you, but you still cry until I come back downstairs. Then you look at me and smile. Mommies say it's because you love me, and I love you too, baby sister.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon - age 5

* * *

Dear M,

You're a year old now. You've grown up so much. You took your first steps today. Now you really try to follow me everywhere. Even up the stairs. Don't worry though. I hold your hands as you come up the stairs, so you don't fall. It still makes mama worry though, but don't worry about mama. She just worried a lot. Mommy's the more fun, carefree one. She doesn't worry sf much as mama.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon - age 5 and 2 months

* * *

Dear M,

You're fourteen months now. Today you said your first word. You said my name. You said B! I'm so excited and happy. Mommy pretended to be sad that you didn't say mommy as your first word. Mama was just happy that you said your first word. I love you so much, baby sister.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon - age 6

* * *

Dear M,

Today you turned two! Mommies had a princess themed birthday party for you. My daddy came to the party. So did grams, gramps, g-pa, and grandma.

You called my daddy 'Uncle Mike' and you made him to happy. He loves you so much, baby sister, and I do too. You have so much family that love you.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon - age 7

* * *

Dear M,

I'm so sorry, M. You were kidnapped today while I was outside playing with you. I didn't and couldn't protect you. It's my fault. No matter what anybody says. I'm your big brother. I was supposed to protect you. I'm so sorry. I hope mommy and the police find you soon. I miss you already, mama won't stop crying, and mommy is out looking for you. I love you so much and I hope you're okay. I hope you're not scared.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Mollianne,

I'm so sorry, sweet girl. You are my one and only baby girl and I let you out of my sight. It's only been a few minutes since you were kidnapped and I'm worried to death. I hope you haven't been killed, and I hope you're not scare. I'm hoping mommy and the other police officers will find you soon. I love you, baby girl. You're big brother and I are waiting for you to be returned home to us.

Love,

Mama

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon - age 8

* * *

Dear M,

It's been a year since you were kidnapped. The police can't find a trace or even a small clue that will help find you. It's like you disappeared into thin air. I miss you and so do our mommies. I hope you're alive. I hope you're safe and happy. I love you and I'm always thinking of you.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Mollianne,

Today's your fourth birthday. Happy birthday, Baby. I never stop thinking about you or looking for you. I love you and miss you so much. I'm sorry I can't find you. I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped in the first place. I'm so sorry, baby. I let you down.

Love,

Mommy

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Brandon - age 9

* * *

Dear M,

Today's your birthday. You're five now! It's been two years since your kidnapping. Mama doesn't cry as much anymore, and mommy doesn't look for you 24/7, but she's still looking for you. Mommy will never stop looking for you, I promise.

A few months ago, mommies took in two foster kids. Seven year old Latino twins, Mariana and Jesus. They're okay, but Jesus has ADHD and Mariana doesn't talk. I don't really like them because they're not you. I miss you and I love you so much. I'll never stop thinking of you.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Brandon - age 10

* * *

Dear M,

Happy 6th birthday, M! It's been three years since your kidnapping. Mariana started talking six months ago, but she mainly speaks Spanish. Jesus is pretty cool, but he breaks a lot of stuff and is in trouble a lot. Moms say that because he has ADHD he can't control his impulses.

I miss you and I love you. I hope you're safe and happy. I'm always thinking of you. I hope you never forget me or our mommies.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Mollianne,

Today we arrested Jonathon. He told me that he killed you and then burned your body. I feel so guilty, and I should. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I'm your mommy and I couldn't protect you.

At least, I know you're safe where you are and nobody can ever hurt you ever again. Not even Jonathon. I love you, my baby, and I miss you.

Love,

Mommy

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Brandon - age 11

* * *

Dear M,

It's been four years since your kidnapping. Mom and my dad, aka Uncle Mike, found your kidnapper, Jonathon. Mom told mama and I that Jonathon said he killed you. I'm so sorry, M. It's all my fault. If only I had done something. If only I had tried harder to stop Jonathon from kidnapping you, you'd still be here. I hope you rest in peace, and I hope you know I love you and miss you. You'll always be in my heart.

On another note, moms asked Mariana and Jesus if they want to be adopted. I'm okay with it and they said yes, but don't worry. They'll never take your place in my heart. You'll always be my baby sister.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Brandon - age 12

* * *

Dear M,

You would be eight now and I can't help but try to think and imagine what you'd look like now. I miss you so much it hurts. I hate Jonathon for what he did to our family and what he did to you. I hope you are playing happily in the clouds. I love you so much.

Anyways on a happier note, Mariana and Jesus were adopted last month. It was the best day of mine and our moms' lives, next to the day you were born.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Brandon - age 13

* * *

Dear M,

You'd be nine now. I keep picturing you in my mind, and you look like a younger version of mama. With big brown eyes that sparkle, a smile that can make anyone feel loved, and long, brown bouncing curls. I wish you were here with us. I have a feeling that you and Mariana would get along well. I miss you so much. I wish I got to say goodbye. We never had a funeral because it didn't feel right to have one without a body. I guess that's why missing you hurts so much, because it doesn't feel real. We never got proper closure.

Rest in peace, my sweet baby sister.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Kathleen (aka Trixie) - age 8

* * *

Dear Monkey,

I miss you. It's only been a couple of days since we were separated, but I really miss you. I just have Buck to play with, and it's not the same. He doesn't read with me the way you do. He doesn't use the different voices like you. He doesn't enjoy tea parties. Though I guess that's more of a girl thing, so it makes sense.

I haven't see Hero, and neither has Buck. Nobody will take us to see him. Not our foster parents, because they don't care and they just ignore us. Not our social workers, they say that we're not allowed because we're not family, but we are. You, me, and Buck are Hero's family. He has nobody else. We're all he has.

Anyway I love you and I hope you're safe.

Love,

Trixie

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Andrew (aka Hero) - age 10

* * *

Dear Monkey,

I miss you so much. I'm sorry I'm not there to protect you. I'm not with anyone I know. I'm all alone. I do know that Buck and Trixie are together so don't worry about Trixie, because Buck will protect and look out for her. Although Trixie's sneaky, she can pretty much take care of herself.

Anyways I hope you're safe, Monkey. I'm in a group home and I'm not sure when I'll see you, Buck, or Trixie again. Until we see again, I want you to know that I love you and I'm thinking of you.

Love,

Hero

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Brandon - age 14

* * *

Dear M,

You'd be ten now, baby sister. Moms don't talk about you much anymore. At least, they don't talk about you around Mariana, Jesus, and I. They haven't for a while. I guess since we found out you were dead. Mariana and Jesus don't even know there was a you, and it makes me sad. It's like you never existed. I think its just painful for moms to talk about you. It's painful for me too, but writing these letters help. Don't worry, M. I'll never stop thinking about you, your smile, or your contagious laugh. You'll never leave my heart. You'll always have a piece of it. When you were taken from us, a piece of my heart left with you.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Brandon - age 15

* * *

Dear M,

I don't even know what to say anymore. I'm fifteen now, and you'd be eleven now. Mariana and Jesus are thirteen. It's been eight years since you were kidnapped. Eight years since the last time I hugged you or played with you. Eight years since the last time I saw your big, beautiful brown eyes or saw your big, beautiful brown eyes or your sweet, cheeky smile. Eight years since I heard you talk, laugh, or toddle after me as I walked around the house.

I miss you so much, M. It hurts too much to write at this moment. I love you.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Jesse (aka Buck) - age 11

* * *

Dear Monkey,

Today I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes. I'm so happy and I can tell you are happy too. I love you so much, and as long as we are together, meaning in the same foster home, I'm going to love, protect, and care for you.

Although I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. You mean so much to me. You've been my friend, my family, and now my girlfriend. I love you, Monkey. I love every little thing about you.

Love,

Buck

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Brandon - age 16

* * *

Dear M,

Mama brought home a sixteen year old girl who was in Juvie. Her name is Callie. She ran away from school on the first day to rescue her little brother, Jude who's almost thirteen, from an abusive foster home. I went with her because I didn't want her to go alone. When we were there I thought about you and wondered if your time with Jonathan was like that. I hope it wasn't.

Callie's a good kid, who's just had bad luck, and Jude's a sweet boy.

I miss you and I love you. I wish you were here. It's not fair that you were taken from us so soon, and in such a cruel way.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Mollie,

You've only been with us a week and I already love you so much. You made your way into my heart from the moment I met you. After I got the call from social services that said you were twelve, I didn't think I would or could love you, because it took me so long to love and bond with Henry, who was three week old when I adopted him. You're twelve, but I still find myself loving you more and more everyday, every minute, and every second. And now only a week after having you in our home, and in our lives I can't imagine this family without you.

Love your potential mom,

Regina

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Mollie,

Oh my princess, you are breaking my heart. You've been in our house for a month now. Today I found you in your bathroom cutting your wrist with blades from your razor. It breaks my heart to know that you are hurting on the inside so badly that you feel like you have to physically hurt yourself to let go of all the emotional hurt. I hope from here on out you'll come and talk to me if you ever feel the urge to cut again. I love you so much, Princess. My heart is almost literally tearing up in two just knowing and thinking about all of the hurt that you are carrying inside of you.

Love your potential mom,

Regina

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Mollie,

I'm so excited and happy. You've been with us three months and today I asked you if you'd like to be adopted and you said yes! I can't wait until you are adopted and you'll officially be my daughter, because in my heart, mind, and soul you already are my daughter. The same way Henry is my son. I love you so much, Mollie. I'm so proud of you and all the progress you've made since the first day in our home.

Love your mom,

Regina

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Butterfly,

You'd be twelve now, Mollie. I've been thinking of you every day since I got arrested. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I took you from your family. I'm sorry I lied about killing you. I know this doesn't excuse what I did, but I was in a bad place in my life. I wanted a kid, but nobody would let me adopt, and I can't have a kid biologically. I wanted a kid to prove to myself that I wouldn't be like my dad. That I wouldn't treat a kid the way my dad treated me. I guess I failed pretty miserably. If I could go back in time and change everything I would.

Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really did love you. You were an amazing little girl, my butterfly.

Love,

Papa

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Mollie,

Today you called me mom for the first time. I'm so happy that I'm on cloud nine. I'm so happy that there aren't even enough words to describe my happiness right now. You've been in our house seven months, and everyday since I asked if you'd like to be adopted I've been waiting for you to call me mom.

Well the day came and let me tell you, my princess, I couldn't be happier. Hearing you and Henry call me mom is one of the greatest gifts of all, because it means that even with all of the mistakes I made in my past I can still be a good person and a good mother.

Love your mom,

Regina

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Mollianne,

Today I got a call from the police saying that you're alive and in Maine. Your mom and I are so happy and can't wait for you to be home with us again. You're big brother, Brandon is excited too. He can't wait to hug you. Also your other older siblings, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, Jude can't wait to meet you.

I love you, baby girl. I'll see you very soon.

Love,

Mama

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

Brandon - age 17

* * *

Dear M,

Mama got a call from the police station this morning. They found you in Maine, and you're alive. All these years you were alive and we never knew all because Jonathan lied to mom, and I can't help but wonder why. Why would he admit to something he never did and that was never done? I guess none of that matters because you're coming home. I can't wait to see you as the beautiful thirteen year old you now are. I can't wait for you to meet the new additions that came to our family while you weed gone.

Moms are excited for you to come home to us too, and our siblings are excited to meet you. Mariana and Jesus are fifteen now, Callie is sixteen, and Jude is thirteen.

I can't wait to see you. I'm so happy I can't contain my happiness.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Mollie,

Today at the courthouse, I found out from your social worker that I can't adopt you. Apparently your biological mom is still alive and legally has custody of you. Social services never took you away from her, she didn't abandon you, or die in childbirth. You were kidnapped from your family when you were only three years old.

I'm so devastated that I can't adopt you, but I also feel bad that your family had to live without you for ten years. I love you so much, my princess. It hurts me to say goodbye to you, but I don't have a choice.

Love your mom,

Regina

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

Brandon - age 17

* * *

Dear M,

Today was your first day back with our family. The first thing you said to mama was ask her if she and mom could sign away their parental rights and that hurt her. You don't seem to want us or even care about us. All you care about is getting back to your foster family so you can be adopted. You just want to go back to Maine to the woman you now call mom and her son, who you call your brother.

You also were rude to mom and said that she wasn't your mom. You were sarcastic to our siblings. I knew you would have changed and wouldn't be my sweet baby sister who I remember, but I wasn't prepared for this.

I still love you though, baby sister. I hope you change your mind about our family soon, because you're stuck with us.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

Brandon - age 17

* * *

Dear M,

You were back with us for only two weeks before you ran away back to Maine. To the woman you call mom. I'm sad and Mariana feels guilty because before you ran she caught you trying to leave school at lunch time. She didn't tell moms because you told her that you wouldn't run.

Anyway moms went to Maine to try and convince you to come home with them on your own accord, but they will force you to come home if you don't comply. I line you so much and I don't think I can handle you being taken from our house twice. Please come home with moms, M.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	32. Chapter 32

Jude - age 13

* * *

Dear Mollie,

I don't understand how you couldn't have wanted your family. I don't understand how you could leave behind this amazing family. My sister, Callie did everything she could to officially be a part of this family that you were born into.

I guess I'll never fully understand how you feel because I haven't been through what you went through. If I had though I think I would have don't exactly what you did, which was do everything you could to get back to your mom. The one who fostered you for a year. The one who wants to adopt you. The one who fell in love with you the same way my moms fell in love with me and Callie. The mom that you love like I love my moms.

I guess I kind of understand now, and I'm not mad at you anymore. I forgive you.

Love your brother,

Jude

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33

Callie - age 17

* * *

Dear Mollie,

Moms are sad that you ran away and that they had to sigh away their parental rights to you. Mariana feels guilty, while Brandon, Jesus, and Jude are mad at moms for giving up on you, but moms didn't give up on you and I know that. I understand why you did what you did and why you chose Regina over us.

I was in a similar position last year. I learned that the man who I called my dad my while life wasn't biologically my dad and then my birth father decided to fight for custody of me, even though I didn't want to live with him. I wanted to be adopted by my moms, Stef and Lena. Eventually he dropped the suit for custody and signed my abandonment papers, so I understand how you felt. I'm not mad or upset with you for leaving us. Just because you live in a different house, in a different state with a different family doesn't mean you aren't my sister. I still love you.

Love your sister,

Callie

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	34. Chapter 34

Brandon - age 18

* * *

Dear M,

You left us a few months ago and got adopted by your foster mom, Regina. You now have a mom and a little brother, Henry, who's eleven.

Today I turned eighteen. You came down with your mom and little brother to celebrate with us. I see how much of a family you three are and it breaks my heart as I think back to our family when it was just you, me, and moms. We used to be a family.

Never forget or think that because you have a different family and live in a different house that I love you any less. I still love you just as much as I always did. You'll always have a special place in my heart.

Love,

B

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Mollianne,

I just found out that you're my daughter. I can't even believe it and I'm so happy. I remember et when you were little, before you were kidnapped, and as I think back all the memories flash before my eyes.

Like when you started walking and you toddled around your house in just your diaper. Or even before that when you started crawling and you'd follow Brandon around your house. Before you were mobile you used to cry anytime Brandon would leave your sight. Oh and also when you started talking and you called me Uncle Mike.

I can't believe how much you've grown up since then. How much your family has missed, how much I've missed, and how much more we're going to miss now that you're in Maine with your new mom. I want you to know that I've loved you since before I knew you were my daughter, but now I love you so much more.

Love your dad,

Mike

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
